La Historia Se Repite
by Elsa Scarlet
Summary: Reto ItaDei "Nuestra Primera Vez" El colegio es un lugar al que ningún niño quiere ir, incluido Deidara. Menos mal que cierto moreno está ahí para ayudarle.


**¡Hola gente! Qué lástima me da que el reto llegue a su final, pero todo lo bueno tiene que acabar :( Ha sido un placer poder participar hasta dos veces en este _Reto ItaDei Nuestra Primera Vez_ que ha organizado Itara. Me lo he pasado muy bien escribiendo y leyendo tantos fics de esta insuperable pareja (a quien no haya comentado lo siento, ya lo haré, pero me he ido leyendo los fics día a día). Espero que esta última participación os guste . **

**¡Nos leemos en el proximo reto!**

**_Naruto_ y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

**La Historia Se Repite**

- Vamos, Deidara, deja de llorar –pidió Minato con voz suplicante.

El niño le miró con los ojos anegados en lágrimas. Hizo un puchero con el que su barbilla tembló y comenzó nuevamente el llanto. El hombre, arrodillado en el suelo ante él, le abrazó con fuerza, a punto de que un par de lágrimas cayesen de sus ojos. Le dolía en el alma dejar a su hijo en ese estado en su primer día de colegio.

- Vamos, Minato, suéltale o no llegaremos al trabajo –se quejó Kushina con voz apremiante.

- Pero, pero… -intentó decir este con voz ahogada. ¿Cómo era posible que la madre de su hijo se comportase de una manera tan fría?

- ¿Qué sucede? –inquirió una voz masculina.

Los dos adultos se giraron para observar a Fugaku Uchihia, su vecino. A su lado y ligeramente oculto tras sus piernas, Itachi Uchiha, su hijo de cinco años, se encontraba en silencio y con una pequeña mochila a su espalda, dispuesto a iniciar un nuevo curso escolar.

- Hola, Fugaku –saludó Kushina-. Es que es el primer día de Deidara y no quiere quedarse –miró a su marido con enfado-. Y Minato tampoco está por la labor de dejarle.

- Pero es que está llorando, Kushina –se defendió el hombre-. Cómo vamos a dejarle así aquí, solo.

- Por Kami-sama, Minato, Deidara estará bien. Tan sólo déjale en su clase y ya verás cómo se le pasa, ¿a que sí, Itachi? –preguntó al niño con una amable sonrisa en el rostro.

Itachi observó la escena con curiosidad. Ese pequeño era realmente escandaloso, aunque estaba acostumbrado a escuchar sus berrinches desde su propio hogar. Sin embargo, sabía que en el fondo era un niño amable y cariñoso que amaba a sus padres. Aunque, si seguía así, haría que todos los adultos se retrasasen.

Salió de detrás de la pierna de su padre y se acercó al niño. Sorprendido, Deidara dejó de llorar para observar con sus enormes ojos a ese vecino suyo cuya cara le era familiar. Un par de lágrimas más rodaron por sus mejillas, pero no se quejó a voz en grito. Recordaba vagamente que ese niño mayor que él le había dado un pequeño osito de peluche de color azul que se había convertido en su favorito y sin el que era incapaz de dormir. Observó en silencio, aún sollozando, cómo Itachi le tendía una pequeña y cálida mano.

- Vamos, Deidara, tenemos que ir a clase –el pequeño le devolvió la mirada sin comprender-. No llores –pidió con voz amable-. Ya verás lo divertido que es el colegio. No te pasará nada –insistió- yo estaré aquí contigo.

El pequeño de los Namikaze se volvió a sus padres. Frunció el ceño en señal de molestia e hizo un puchero con la barbilla a modo de reproche como diciendo "Esta os la guardo, mirad lo que me obligáis a hacer". En silencio, tomó la mano de Itachi para, muy lentamente, adentrarse en ese luminoso edificio que tanto miedo le daba. Algo le decía que estaría bien siempre y cuando el moreno estuviese cuidando de él.

**IxD**

Muchos años después…

- Eres malvado, un padre horrible –se quejó Deidara mientras miraba por la ventana del copiloto del coche de camino a su trabajo.

- Deidara, sabías que esto iba a pasar antes o después –le recordó Itachi con tranquilidad.

Detuvo el coche en un semáforo en rojo y se giró para observar a su pareja. El ojiazul estaba sentado a su lado, relativamente tranquilo para ser él. Se agarraba las manos sobre el regazo, estrujando un clínex húmedo entre ellas. Su pecho temblaba a causa de los sollozos mientras gruesas lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas desde sus azulados y grandes ojos. El moreno llevó una mano al rostro de su chico para limpiarle las lágrimas.

- No te preocupes, Deidara. Ya verás cómo está bien –le dijo con ternura.

- ¿Y si no es así? –respondió con la voz ahogada por el llanto y los mocos- ¿Y si se piensa que le hemos abandonado? ¿Y si los demás niños se portan mal con él? ¿Y si le pegan?

Itachi luchó consigo mismo para no poner los ojos en blanco ante ese comentario.

- Deidara, amor, los demás niños tienen tres años, igual que Obito. No le pasará nada malo.

- ¡Eso no lo sabes! –exclamó con molestia. ¿Por qué su novio no quería verlo? –Es demasiado pequeño, seguro que está asustado.

El Uchiha suspiró, rezando porque el altísimo le diese paciencia para lidiar con su pareja.

- Obito tiene la misma edad que tenías tú cuando entraste al colegio –le recordó con dulzura al tiempo que limpiaba nuevas lágrimas que afloraban de sus ojos-. Y se lo ha tomado exactamente igual que tú –sonrió recordando el pasado.

- A mí no me hace gracia, uhn! –dijo el otro con cara de berrinche- Te ríes del sufrimiento de tu hijo pequeño. Eres un padre cruel.

El moreno no contestó. Volvió a suspirar y se situó de frente al volante. Arrancó el coche en cuanto el semáforo se puso en verde y aceleró. Sería mejor no molestar más a Deidara con el tema hasta que volviesen a por su hijo cuando la hora lectiva hubiese concluido. Aunque algo le decía que ese día iba a ser muy, muy, pero que muy largo.

**IxD**

- Itachi, ¿te encuentras bien? –preguntó Kisame cuando entró en el despacho de su amigo. Se sentó en una de las sillas frente al escritorio del moreno-. Se te ve mala cara.

- Hoy ha sido el primer día de colegio de Obito –dijo al tiempo que se recostaba sobre el respaldo de su silla con cansancio.

- Vaya, ¿el pequeño tunante ya va a la escuela?

- Sí. Y Deidara no se lo ha tomado nada bien –el otro hombre sonrió, imaginándose lo que había ocurrido-. Cuando le dejamos en su clase Obito se puso a llorar. Y de verlo, Deidara también comenzó a llorar –explicó.

- Menudo dramón –rió el de dientes afilados.

- No te haces una idea. Tuve que sacarle de allí a rastras antes de que cogiese a nuestro hijo y se lo llevase de vuelta con nosotros. Y después de eso me ha estado acusando durante todo el trayecto hasta su trabajo de ser un mal padre.

Sin poder contenerse, Kisame estalló en carcajadas. Conocía a Deidara tan bien como a Itachi, por lo que el carácter explosivo del rubio no le pillaba por sorpresa. Pero jamás habría imaginado que podría volverse alguien sobreprotector con otro ser que no fuese él mismo. Sin embargo, tener a su hijo con el mayor de los Uchiha le había cambiado para bien… o eso se suponía.

- ¿Y qué es exactamente lo que te preocupa? Sabes que Obito estará bien y a tu churri se le acabará pasando el enfado –dijo con un encogimiento de hombros.

El hombre apartó la mirada de su compañero, repentinamente avergonzado.

- ¿Y si Deidara tiene razón? –inquirió con voz suave y preocupada- ¿Y si es cierto que Obito lo está pasando mal y todo es por mi culpa?

Kisame se quedó atónito. Itachi Uchiha, ¿dudando de su juicio? En verdad el rubio era capaz de hacer cosas increíbles. Estaba a punto de contestar cuando el móvil de su amigo vibró sobre la mesa. El ojinegro se apresuró a cogerlo. Suspiró con aflicción al leer el mensaje que le acababa de llegar.

- Es de Deidara –informó-. Lleva toda la mañana bombardeándome a sms.

Sin que el otro le preguntase, le pasó el teléfono para que leyese el texto. Kisame lo agarró lleno de curiosidad.

"_Más te vale que nuestro hijo no lo esté pasando mal, Uchiha bastardo, porque como cuando lleguemos siga llorando te juro que el que sufrirá el resto de la vida serás tú. Y vete despidiendo de que te haga cosas por la noche, témpano de hielo sin sentimientos, uhn!_"

Kisame se quedó perplejo ante el mensaje que tenía delante. Sin poder contenerse, volvió a reír con fuerza, divertido. Ahora entendía el sufrimiento de Itachi. No le preocupaba que su hijo estuviese sufriendo –sabía que en la escuela lo cuidarían bien-; lo que temía era la reacción de Deidara y lo que este le haría si se equivocaba. Bajo una oscura mirada de reproche por su reacción, el de dientes afilados siguió riendo. Ese canalla que tenía por amigo era de lo que no había. Aunque le picaba la curiosidad por saber si el rubio se resistiría a no hacerle "cositas" a su chico por las noches. Seguro que al final no cumpliría su promesa.

**IxD**

- Ya son las cuatro y treinta y dos–se quejó el ojiazul.

- Sólo son y treinta y uno.

- Da igual, vamos tarde –protestó con enfado-. No sólo no te importa dejar a tu hijo solo durante todo el día sino que, encima, llegas tarde a recogerlo –resopló con indignación-. No me explico cómo es posible que siga contigo, uhn!

- Porque me amas –sonrió el moreno mientras aparcaba el coche delante de la puerta del colegio de Obito.

- Tampoco me explico eso, uhn!

Los dos bajaron del coche y se apresuraron a acudir a la clase del pequeño –Deidara salió medio corriendo, por lo que su pareja debía seguirle el paso-. Al llegar se encontraron a un grupo de padres que charlaban animadamente con sus hijos en brazos. El rubio comenzó a buscar con la mirada a su niño. Al cabo de unos segundos, este apareció en brazos de su maestra, una joven de sonrisa amable llamada Shizune.

- Habéis sido muy puntuales –saludó con el crío en brazos- Este renacuajo os ha echado mucho de menos.

Deidara fulminó a su novio con la mirada. "Despídete del sexo durante la próxima semana, campeón" se dijo a sí mismo Itachi con pesar.

- Pero a los pocos minutos de iros dejó de llorar y se portó como un niño mayor,¿ a qué sí, Obito?

- ¿Dejó de llorar? –preguntó el ojiazul, sorprendido.

El moreno no supo si la incredulidad de su tono de voz era consecuencia de que no acababa de creérselo o de que le molestaba que su hijo no hubiese quejado por su ausencia.

- Así es –comentó la mujer con calma-. Este torbellino de energía se ha pasado todo el día jugando con el resto de los niños, se ha tomado toda su comidita y después ha dormido como un angelito en la hora de la siesta.

Deidara se quedó boquiabierto. Se repuso rápidamente y alargó los brazos para recoger a su primogénito. Deseaba tenerle entre sus brazos cuanto antes. Sin embargo, el niño observó su gesto, frunció el ceño y giró el rostro, agarrándose con fuerza al cuello de la mujer.

- ¡Obito! –exclamó esta, sorprendida- ¿Es que no quieres volver con tus padres?

El niño hizo un puchero a modo de respuesta.

- Vaya, esto es muy extraño –se disculpó la mujer-. Aunque se encuentren a gusto los niños suelen desear volver con sus padres en cuanto estos llegan a por ellos.

Deidara observó alternativamente a Shizune y a Obito, incrédulo, con los brazos aún extendidos. ¿Qué se suponía que estaba pasando? Esa mujer le había hecho algo a su hijo, estaba segurísimo, y por eso no quería volver al cobijo de sus brazos. La dirigió una mirada de advertencia, insinuando sin palabras que más le valía devolverle a su criatura antes de que hiciese algo inapropiado. Entendiendo la indirecta, la mujer se desasió del agarre del niño y lo depositó en brazos de su joven padre. Pero en cuanto el niño vio cómo su maestra se alejaba, comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente.

- Obito, cariño, no llores, uhn! –le pidió Deidara, meciéndolo entre sus brazos con ternura.

Itachi observó la escena entre divertido y extrañado. Obito siempre había disfrutado que su padre –o madre, dado que Deidara le había engendrado- le hiciese mimos y carantoñas, pero en esos momentos sólo deseaba volver con su profesora y con el resto de niños. Ahí pasaba algo raro. Una mirada a su alrededor le bastó para hacerse una idea de lo que estaba sucediendo.

Se alejó unos pasos de su familia, apoyó el maletín de trabajo que llevaba en su mano sobre una de las mesas y lo abrió. Deidara, con su hijo aún en brazos y llorando, observó cómo de este sacaba un pequeño osito de peluche de color azul con el que Obito solía dormir. El Uchiha volvió a su lado y le enseñó al pequeño el juguete.

- Obito –dijo con voz dulce mostrándole el peluche- ¿Es esto lo que quieres?

Automáticamente el niño detuvo su llanto. Le observó con sus húmedos y enormes ojos azules –herencia del rubio mayor- y, entonces, alargó los brazos hacia el muñeco. Itachi se lo entregó con una suave sonrisa en los labios y le acarició su corto y moreno cabello ante la estupefacta mirada de su novio.

- ¿Cómo lo has hecho? –inquirió con sorpresa y algo molesto.

- Este sitio está lleno de juguetes, Deidara. Obito dejó de llorar porque ha estado entretenido toda la mañana. Además, ha jugado con otros niños de su edad y eso le ha gustado –explicó con sencillez-. Y ahora no se quiere ir porque aquí tiene de todo –indicó con un gesto de la mano.

- Pero en casa también tiene juguetes, uhn! –dijo el otro sin comprender.

- Sí, pero hasta que hubiese llegado a casa habría estado llorando, al igual que pasó esta mañana –agarró a su hijo de los brazos del rubio y lo estrechó entre sus brazos-. Este granuja sólo quiere pasárselo bien, ¿a que sí?

El niño sonrió, ajeno a la conversación de sus padres, mientras jugaba con su peluche favorito. Deidara frunció el ceño sin estar del todo convencido por la explicación de Itachi.

- Di lo que quieras –resolvió finalmente mientras emprendía el camino de vuelta al coche para volver a su casa-. Pero mi hijo no es tan materialista. Y esta mañana lloraba porque no quería quedarse solo en este horrible lugar.

Itachi le siguió con el niño en brazos, sonriendo ante la actitud infantil del ojiazul. Estaba visiblemente molesto porque hubiese extrañado más a su hijo de lo que el pequeño le había echado a él de menos.

- Ah, por cierto –se giró para encarar a Itachi-. Que sepas que esta noche no tendrás tu premio por lo cruel que has sido con nosotros hoy, uhn!

Itachi sonrió. Sí, Deidara estaba molesto porque Itachi tenía razón y por no ser el centro de la vida de su hijo, y no se daba cuenta de que tanto él como Obito sí que lo eran todo para él. Ensanchó su sonrisa. En fin, el rubio podía decir lo que quisiese… pero eso de quedarse una noche sin sexo estaba por ver.

* * *

**Pues hasta aquí todo. Espero que nos leamos en el próximo reto y que os haya gustado este tanto como a mí.**

**¡Nos leemos!**


End file.
